Chris Blinded Us With Science (Original Comic)
Season 4.1, Episode 2 -> The competition is heating up as the three teams are formed. When one contestant is sick of another, he manipulates him, thus causing his elimination. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Mody states he's too scared to go through the forest. As Dave starts burping, Mike tells Mody it's either the forest, or Dave. Mody picks the forest. Sarah and Rosie start to bond with each other, and Rosie asks her is she feels confident. Sarah states that she's terrified, and Rosie asks her if she wants to team up. She states that neither of them are the fastest or anything, but Sarah cuts her off saying that she's calling her not fast because she's fat. She starts to cry, and runs off into the woods, proving Rosie wrong. As Sarah left, Jordan joined Rosie, and stated that since he's so awesome, he'll escort Rosie. Rosie sarcastically stated that he can help her catch up to Sarah, rather than slow her down. Rosie said she's going to find Sarah, and walked off into the direction Sarah ran off in. Liz then asks Jim if he would like to team up with her. Jim states he's hoping dinosaurs are in the woods, and Liz looks concerned. Jim asks Liz if she wants her death to be impressive. He states that there's nothing more impressive than death by dinosaurs. Liz states dinosaurs were gone sixty-four-million years ago, so that wouldn't make sense. A brief pause was heard. Jim then asks Liz if they're going in or not. As Mody doesn't want to go to the forest alone, he was going to ask Mike. But, right when he was about to, Dave pulls his shirt to him. Dave aplogizes to Mody, saying that he'll never make it out alive. He offers to team up with him in the forest, and Mody agrees. He says only if it cleans his conscience, which shouldn't be dirty as the rest of him. In confessional, Mody states two sceanarios. Best case; making it out alive. Worst case; Dave gets eaten. Meanwhile, Lee introduces himself to Shane. Shane makes a sarcastic comment, thinking he was The Master. Lee apologizes, stating he got a bit excited, and asks if he wants to team up. Shane declines, and Lee asks about his help. Shane makes another sarcastic comment, telling Lee to throw a bus at it. Lee asks where he was going to get a bus, but pauses, then looks concerned. Later, Charlotte gropes Farmer Sam, and she starts hitting on the farmer. Sam asked if she wants something, and Charlotte offers to team up. Sam looks concerned, stating that this was a race, and everybody's teaming up. Meanwhile, Jordan comes up to Sam, and asks to team up. Sam just grabs the two, and started walking. Jordan, looking a bit disturbed, asks Charlotte about her day. Mike comes up to Crissie and Amy, and offers to team up. Crissie suspiciously asks if that's an edge to get it the competition. Mike, a bit scared, states because they're not in teams yet. A brief pause is heard. Crissie says that she still has her eye on him. Amy tells Crissie to let Mike come with them, slapping her, and she falls on the ground. Another brief pause is heard. Mike states that he'll stick with Amy in the forest. Amy yells at his brother to hurry up, while Lee states he has no partner. She says it's not her problem. In confessional, Amy states that although Lee's her brother, she likes to beat him. Lee starts o hear snoring, and it turns out to be Hannah. Lee grabs Hannah, and asks if she's narcoleptic. In the forest, Rosie states that the place is creepy, asking Sarah what she thinks is in here. Sarah replies with frog. Rosie asks what she means, and sees a mutant frog behind Sarah. The frog starts to chace them, while they run away, screaming. Later, Jordan was seen on Sam's shoulders. Sam asks Jordan which direction to go in, to which Jordan replies to keep going straight. As he hit his head on a tree branch, Jordan falls on the ground. He calls them, getting no answer. Meanwhile, Mike calls Crissie & Amy guys, telling them to wait up. Crissie states that they're girls. Mike states he's not "in-shape", but, when he hears a scream, he says that it'll motivate him. Amy carries Mike on his back, and Mike says that they just met, and she shouldn't come out too fast. Crissie states she'll go find where that scream came from, and Amy says it might be the smoke monster, of Lost, which causes Mike to rant about the show in confessional. Meanwhile, Rosie and Sarah are in the woods terrified. Sarah then hears or sees a frog and runs away without Rosie. Rosie is then attacked by a frogs tongue. Farmer Sam then runs to help Rosie. He bites the tongue of the frog. Rosie says she didn't need any help, but Farmer Sam picks her up and the two race towards the finish. Mody and Dave are seen walking through the forest. Dave is talking about how he got an award for popping something unknown. Then he is eaten by a frog, though Mody doesn't notice until a few seconds later. Mody then screams and runs saying "AAAHHHH. MUTANT FROGS!". Dave is then spit out of the frog, and due to the frog spit on him, he says that would count as a shower. Lee and Hannah are seen running through the woods (although Lee is carrying Hannah and Hannah is asleep as well). Hannah then wakes up and asks where they are and to put her down. Lee doesn't. Hannah then says she doesn't like this "dream" and goes back to sleep. In the concillour confession cam, Hannah states that you have weird dreams when your an artist. Lee then puts hannah down and says they got away form the monkeys. Shane is secretly listening. Hannah says there bamboons. Lee, in an angry tone says and asks "ARE YOU ASLEEP OR NOT?!" Shane is seen in the bushes listening to the conversation. Shane jumps out and tells Lee to leave Hannah with him and go to the finish line. Lee thanks Shane while running. Shane then picks up a rat and thinks he must aim it carefully at a camera. He does so. A bamboon is next to Hannah, however it runs away. Hannah then states that she is walking. In a confused look, Crissie in seen walking to Dave and she says Dave looked like he had been run over by a duck. Dave says her answer was close, but it was a frog. Crissie then says if he is ok, but in mid-sentence she asks Dave "Wait. How is a duck close to a frog!." Dave then says he mistakened frog for dog. Shane is then seen walking through the woods, saying if everyone is like "The Master" (talking about Lee) he can win the game easily. A rat comes up. Shane tells it to go away. A few more come, and then even more come. Shane says it's about time to start running. Jordan is looking messed up and dirty due to hitting a tree branch before. He says he is perfectly ok with walking by himselfs. He then catches up to Jim and Liz. Jordan is commenting on random stuff. Jim says he doesn't care, and tells Liz to come on. Liz then says it's hard to keep up with Jim. Lee is then seen wodnering if it was a good idea to leave Hannah with Shane. Hannah is seen walking past a monkey smoking. the monkey offers Hannah to smoke. Hannah refuses the offer and walks on. Later, at the question door, Sarah runs to it. She can not figure out the answer to her question, "What is the element of gold". She then recieves a ball, however it shocks her. Rosie then comes up with her and answers her question right, meaning she gets the key. She then lets her and Farmer Sam in, where they will be the first three members of The Drills. Shane is seen attacked and maes the fourth member of The Drills. Shane then asks for a rabies shot. Charlotte Takes The Key For Crissie For trying to go free, open the door and to the finish line, Then, She Is The Fifth Member For The Drills Team. And Also Then For Joseph, He Use his Red Sonic Screwdriver To Open The Question Door, Then He's Happy, free, And Go To The Finish Line To Him. And So For Shane, Farmer Sam, Joseph, Sarah, Rosie And Charlotte Are Now Become The Drills, And Also, Joseph is the Third Member For The Drills Team. Mody is then pounding on the question door saying to let him in and it's scary in the forest. Crissie and Dave are walking togheter. Crissie says Dave's plan won't work. And says he needs to put deodorant on. Dave ignores her and rams into the door. His shoulder is then seen hurt and he falls on Mody, again. Amy then gives the question door a try. She gets the answer wrong, but the balls fly at Mody and shock him. They shock everyone due to Amy getting the wrong answer. Crissie tells Amy to let her try, and Crissie gets the key. However the key is taken by Charlotte. Charlotte finishes Team Drills, much to the sadness of Farmer Sam. A few moments later Mody, Crissie, Amy, Dave, and Mike become The Screwdrivers. Mike then asks if there supposed to be good at screwing things. His teamates look scared of him. Mody asks "How should I know". Mike agrees with Mody. The last people at the question door are Liz, Jim, Lee, and Jordan. Jim tells Liz to answer the question. While Liz is thinking, Jordan says the answer is Swansea. This is the wrong answer and the ball shocks Liz. Liz then gets angry with Jordan, saying everyone knows the someone (name unknown) was the first to fly an airplane. Jim wonders if that was even the question. Liz says she didn't know, but she said it looked like Jordan didn't know. Liz, Jim, Jordan, and Lee become the Hammers. lee says hammers are tough like themselves. Liz also says they bang there heads on the wall, like themselves. Hannah is the last member of The Hammers. Lee is then happy but asks how Hannah got out of the woods. Chris then says The Hammers will be voting someone off. Shane says he knows which one. His answer is Lee. Lee asks why. Shane says that Lee left Hannah to get away from the bambon. Chris then shows the cast a tape of Lee running away from Hannah. Everyone is shocked, even Lee himself. Chris says it's the perfect time since they are about to go the elimination. The Hammers are at the elimination room. Chris then says if the cast don't recieve a diploma, they will be eliminated. Chris tells the cast there is no wrong answer to the test, which is really putting down the name of who they want to be voted off. Jim says in the concillour confession cam that he votes Lee off. Not because he left Hannah alone, but because she wasn't eaten by the bamboon. Liz wonders in the confession cam if she writes a reason why if she gets extra credit or not. Hannah then is drawing in the voting area and shows that she wrote "Don't care" on the paper. The results are in. Chris gives the first diploma to Jim. Then Liz recieves one as well. Hannah then gets one, however the diploma hit her in the head and she doesn't make a reaction at this. The final two are Jordan and Lee. Jordan tells Lee that he himself is safe. Chris says that's right, and gives Jordan his diploma. Lee is then shocked and sad by this news. He then goes to the Elevator of Shame. He then says he is the master, however he falls down. Chris then ends the episode with a smile. Comic 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 0.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/f/a/faa556665UWDh.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 2.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/4/3/43979f4d84JDG.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 4.png|s 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 1.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 03.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/6/1/61a50498fgUpU.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 5.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/2/a/2aa4450bb2UZR.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 6.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/1/d/1d1d86d7eoMCa.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 7.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/a/8/a8f04d4fd1lmd.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 8.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/a/a/aa41c68a46F0J.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 9.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/d/9/d963f9038KoyT.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 10.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/9/3/93e7a8db6JPut.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 11.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/4/c/4c809c755LZK7.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 12.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/e/b/eb23ab10cor1y.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 13.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/4/9/49aac28c3ni4G.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 14.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/c/7c8b0b394AFqz.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 15.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/4/740024d5bqDzO.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 16.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/8/5/8597d89e1xfFN.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 17.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/8/2/82890d0370ZJn.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 18.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/5/7/57726dbd3Sj0G.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 19.png|link=http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Zobe/tdc/2_-_chris_blinded_us_with_science_19.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 20.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/c/1/c100b2540f9M3.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 21.png aaa.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/9/0/908495ce3NGns.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 23.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/5/8/58066edfdGsdM.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 24.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/8/5/85998a6e3BI1h.png (To view the comic, right click the image and click OPEN LINK IN NEW TAB. in new tab, click image to enlarge.) Trivia *'Running Gag(s): '''Hannah falling asleep. *This is the second episode of Total Drama College. *The title of this chapter is based on the Thomas Dolby song, ''She Blinded Me With Science. *This is the first, and so far only, episode to have someone's name in the title. *This is the first episode where a school subject is in the title. *This is the second comic where Shane isn't on the cover. *This is the first comic where Hannah, Liz, Dave, Farmer Sam and Sarah aren't on the cover. *This episode's subject is Science. *This episode has the longest title so far compared to others. *Liz's and Jim's interactions may be a reference to their relationship in the original Total Drama College. *This is the first comic to include an animal. **The animals included are: ***Baboons ***Frogs ***Monkeys *As of page 3, each speaking or thinking globe's outline is made with a color that represents the speaker. *Question Duck from the comic "Question Duck" makes a cameo on the screen in page 16. Goofs *When Farmer Sam, Rosie, and Sarah make it past the question door, Chris uses the word 'member', instead of the plural, 'members'. *Lee's wristband changes arm or disappears throughout this chapter. *When Liz said dinosaurs were wiped out 64 million years ago it is actually 65 millions years Category:Chapters